Mandy's Addiction
by frogman
Summary: Mandy rekindles her love affair with steak sauce. Finally Completed! Sorry, most likely there won't be a sequel.
1. Boredom

**It took me awhile, (mostly due to my laziness) but I am finally beginning to write this story. Yes, it is about Mandy's addiction to steak sauce (no, this isn't a late April Fools joke). I was getting tired of all the romance stories, (especially Mandy and Grim romance stories) so I wanted to write something that reflected the content of the show a little better. This story is random and is (lets face it) kind of stupid. Then again, a lot of GA episodes are like that (ever seen that _Major Cheese _episode?). Anyway, I've had the idea for this story for awhile and I'm glad to finally be able to write it. Reviews would be great, even if you just want to tell me how much me and my story suck. If you are actually still reading this, thanks and enjoy the first chapter.**

_Disclaimer (I guess I need one of these): I do not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and _

_Mandy_

Mandy's Addiction

Chapter 1: Boredom

It was early afternoon in the town of Endsville, a typical "Anytown, USA". A school bus crawled to a stop as it approached a small suburb huddled next to the city. Crowds of kids, still in their school uniforms, began to move quickly and noisily out of the bus, each one running home, hoping to spend the rest of the afternoon forgetting what they just learned at school.

A small girl named Mandy walked alone, staring at the ground. Her eyes were slanted in an evil glare. Her expression was cold and lifeless, and her yellow hair, which seemed to form two horns on the top of her head, only added to her appearance. She continued to walk through the neighborhood, but finally stopped in front of Billy's house, a boy Mandy had known for most of her life. Mandy walked past the giant tree in the front yard and towards the front door. She began to open the door, but then forcibly kicked it open and marched into the living room.

The Grim Reaper, forced into eternal friendship, sat slumped on the couch, a bored expression on his face. The glow from the television reflected off his white skull as he stared indifferently at some stupid Cartoon Network show. He glanced over at Mandy with the same bored expression, but then turned back to the TV as Mandy glared angrily at him.

Mandy heard a noise and looked towards the corner of the room, where Billy was sitting. He seemed to be entertaining himself, but he faced the wall instead of the TV. He held a huge hammer, which he continued to smash against his large nose, which was stuck in the middle of his egg-shaped head. Each time Billy hit himself, he exploded in a frenzy of idiotic laughter.

Suddenly, he turned around, "Hi Mandy!" He exclaimed in a happy voice, just before he hit himself again.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Mandy asked in an irritated, monotone voice.

"I'm only playing the BEST GAME EVER!" Billy shouted as he continued his 'game'.

Grim finally spoke, "Yes, Billy has been playing that game since he got home." For some reason, the Grim Reaper had a Jamaican accent. "Though I have to admit, its almost more entertaining to watch Billy mutilate himself than watch anything on TV." Grim pointed to the television, which he began to stare at again.

Mandy looked at both her friends, then put her hand over her eyes and shook her head in disgust. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refridgerator, only to find that half of the fridge was full of Billy's favorite snack, strawberry yogurt (which Mandy found sickening). Mandy looked at the bottom shelf of the fridge and saw Billy's "Special Casserole", which was a bowl of green sludge that smelled terrible. Mandy remembered that Billy had used a special ingredient from his cat Milkshake's "secret hut". With her appetite lost, Mandy slammed the fridge door shut and left the kitchen.

Mandy went into the living room to find that nothing had changed since she left the kitchen.

"That's it, I'm through with you cretins." Mandy said. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to go home.

"Bye Mandy!" Billy yelled excitedly, just as he hit himself with his hammer so hard that he rolled to the other end of the room, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

"Will you knock that off Billy!" Mandy heard Grim yell as she left the house and went onto the sidewalk.

Today was just a boring day. Not that all days were like this when you're friends with the Grim Reaper. Mandy had been on countless (not to mention stupid) adventures with Billy and Grim, but today was just one of those boring days.

Mandy walked up to her own house and realized her parent's cars weren't in the driveway. Then she remembered that her parents had gone on vacation. They had left Mandy home alone because the last time Mandy stayed over at Billy's house things didn't go too well. Plus, Mandy's parents were terrified of their daughter and wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible.

Mandy walked inside and looked at her own TV. It was bigger and nicer than Billy's TV, but Mandy figured that it would have the same boring shows on. She decided not to watch it.

Mandy went into her own kitchen and looked for something to eat in her fridge. As she looked, something in the far corner of the fridge caught her attention.Mandy stared at it for a moment as if in a trance as bad memories crept into her mind. She felt unusually nervous and was even sweating a little bit. Mandy quickly shut the fridge door and walked out of the kitchen.

"There was nothing in there to eat anyway." Mandy reassured herself.

Mandy had spent the rest of the day doing homework and other boring things, but it was finally night. Mandy got ready to go to sleep, relieved that the day was finally over. As Mandy lay in bed, she remembered what she had seen in her refrigerator and that same unnerving feeling returned. Mandy wasn't even very tired to begin with, but she finally managed to fall asleep.

Later that night, Mandy dreamed that she heard an omimousvoice calling her name. Suddenly, she woke up, realizing that the strange voice was still calling for her. The voice had a cryptic tone to it, but Mandy still found herself drawn to it to the point where it seemed to put her in a trance.

"Go downstairs" The voice whispered

Mandy jumped out of bed and began to walk towards her bedroom door, as if she were sleep-walking. Eager to fulfill the voice's every whim, she started to walk faster to the door, which she slammed into.

"Open the door first…" The voice said in a different, almost annoyed tone.

Mandy opened the door and moved very quickly down the stairs (she actually fell down the stairs, which would explain why it happened 'very quickly').

"Step into the kitchen…" The voice commanded.

Mandy stumbled blindly into the kitchen. The voice had complete control over her and not a single thought crossed her mind.

"Come to the light." The voice whispered.

Mandy walked towards the fridge and opened it. The kitchen was flooded with 'the light' from the fridge, which was enough to wake Mandy from her stupor.

Mandy looked around in confusion, the voice that had led her to this spot was gone. Mandy's eyes adjusted to the light and she stared directly at the object in the fridge that had caught her attention earlier. Mandy felt that same unsettling feeling again, but she slowly moved her hand towards the object and shakily picked it up. She stared at the object in her hand, which was in the shape of a glass bottle and which brought back bizarre memories. Mandy suddenly relaxed, and an evil grin come across her face.

"It's been awhile." Mandy whispered to herself. She brought the bottle closer and began to drink.

**Oh man, more author's notes. Ooooooooooo, I wonder what's in the glass bottle…. Cough medicine? Mountain Dew? Rubbing alcohol? (sigh) Anyway, that's the first chapter. I know it may be kind of boring in some parts, but I kind of wanted it to be that way (hence the title). The first chapter may seem more on the serious side, but I assure you, it will get less serious (in other words, it will get dumber). This story isn't meant to be taken seriously. I take my hat off to you if you read the entire thing (I wish I had a hat). Like I said earlier, reviews would be nice and hopefully I can get chapter 2 up shortly. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Relapse

**Well, here it is: the second installment to my story. I like to think (or at least imagine) that the plot begins to become more in-depth at this point. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

Mandy's Addiction

Chapter 2: Relapse

The following day was sunny, and Billy strolled along the sidewalk. The bruises and cuts on Billy's face and nose from the day before didn't seem to bother him and he whistled happily to himself as he approached the bus stop. Billy walked right up to a boy with glasses who was about the same age as he was.

"Hi Irwin!" Billy loudly greeted his friend.

"Oh, hey Billy…" Irwin said in a depressed voice. He was a good friend of Billy's, but he sometimes got annoyed and tired of him. Plus, Billy always hung out with the Grim Reaper, and horrible things seemed to happen to Irwin when Grim was around. _Horrible _things.

Billy and Irwin stood silently for awhile. Billy looked around anxiously.

"Wanna see how far I can stick my hand up my nose?" Billy asked excitedly, trying to break the silence.

Irwin cringed, "No, Billy." He said, trying not to get angry.

Billy slowly pulled his hand out of his nose, which was dripping snot. He lowered his head , sad and disappointed.

Another moment of awkward silence passed, then Irwin spoke, "Hey Billy, where's Mandy today?" Irwin was glad to bring the subject of Mandy into the conversation.

A surprised expression came over Billy's face and he looked around, as if he had just noticed Mandy wasn't with him.

"Yeaaaaaah, where _is _Mandy?" Billy asked himself as he looked underneath his shoes.

"She's probably just sick today." Irwin said in a low, sad voice. He was already bored with the conversation.

Billy gasped overdramatically, "Maybe she's been captured by pirates! Or mutants! Or aliens! Or…" Billy gasped again, "…_hobos! _"

Now Irwin looked just as worried as Billy did.

"Come on, Irwin! We have to save her!" Billy yelled as he ran away from the bus stop and towards Mandy's house.

"But, Billy! What about the school bus, yo!" Irwin yelled back as the school bus pulled up.

Billy, who was already half way down the street, yelled back again, "Saving Mandy is more important than school Irwin! Come on!" Billy started running again, on his way to save Mandy from the fictional dangers he had imagined.

"Billy is right, I can't let school get in the way of saving my love!" Irwin was talking to himself (cause he's a loser).

"Hey Dork! Are you gettin**' **on this bus or not!" The bus driver yelled.

Irwin looked at Billy, who was running off in the distance, than he looked at the angry face of the bus driver. Irwin sighed.

"Yes, sir…" Irwin said in that same low, depressed voice as he lowered his head in shame and slowly boarded the bus.

* * *

Billy ran frantically through the suburban street as he screamed Mandy's name at the top of his lungs. He ran straight into a blue metal mail box, but even that couldn't stop him.

Finally, after hitting a few dozen more mail boxes, and after jumping through the front window of a house he _thought _was Mandy's, Billy finally reached his destination.

Billy stopped his shouting and looked at Mandy's house, a frightened expression was on his face. From the outside, Mandy's house looked dark and foreboding. Billy (who could be pretty cowardly at times) walked slowly up to the front door, which was already cracked open. Billy's hand trembled as it inched closer to the door and finally pushed it open. Mandy's house was dark and quiet, and Billy felt a draft of cold air hit his face as he stepped inside.

Billy was trembling uncontrollable as he stepped through the hallway. As he walked through the house, Billy thought he heard a low murmuring coming from a room in the back. Almost on his hands and knees, Billy looked over the edge of an armchair towards the corner of the room, which was where the sound was coming from.

There appeared to be a small creature of some sort huddled underneath a coffee table, making an assortment of strange noises and murmuring hysterically to itself. The creature was cloaked in shadow, and Billy couldn't make out its exact appearance. Much of the furniture around the creature was either damaged or turned over on its side and Billy froze in fear as he noticed a thick, dark-colored liquid that looked like blood smeared over the walls. The creature frantically reached for an object that lay next to it on the floor and brought it closer to its face. Billy started to sweat and his nose began to run profusely as he watched the creature noisily devour whatever the object was. A thick, dark liquid fell from the creature's lips and onto the carpet as it continued to eat (or drink, whichever it was).

The creature turned suddenly and made apiercing shriek as it noticed Billy, who stood terrified at the front of the room. The creature picked up the same object that it had used before and hauled at Billy's head, hitting him squarely in the nose.

Billy fell backwards from the force of the blow and then let out a girlish scream as he ran out the door, slamming it closed on his way into the street. Billy ran idiotically around the suburb, (idiotically, because his house was actually right next to Mandy's) screaming Grim's name as loud and annoyingly as he could. Several hours passed, but Billy finally found his own house (and he probably ran into some more mail boxes on the way, too).

* * *

The Grim Reaper was enjoying the precious hours he had away from his two 'friend-slaves' by taking a relaxing bubble bath.

"Ahhhhhh, this is the life…" Grim said in a rare state of bliss. He had one of Billy's Mom's fashion magazines, but he decided to set it aside as he put two slices of cucumber on each eye (socket). Thoroughly enjoying his brief time of relaxation, Grim lowered his bones into the warm water until only the top of skull was visible over the giant mound of bubbles that floated on the top of the water like a foamy, pink island.

Grim thought he heard a noise in the distance; a high-pitched, all-too-familiar, annoying voice that he had come to dread. Grim hoped he had just imagined it, but soon the voice seemed to be closer and more distinct…

"Oh no, oh please! Anything but dat!" Grim begged desperately to no one in particular as the cucumber slices slid off his face.

Grim heard the front door open downstairs and the voice that was screaming his name became even more clear…

"Please! I swear, I'll never reap anyone again! Just don't let that be…" Grim continued to beg pathetically.

Small but frantic foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs and through the hallway…

"I hope that isn't who I think it is…" Grim said in a weak voice as he looked over the edge of the tub.

Of course, it was who Grim thought it was, and Billy burst through the door, screaming for Grim one last time before landing in the middle of the tub, splashing water and bubbles everywhere.

"Billy, what are you doing here!" Grim yelled while he cleaned soap and bubbles off of his own face.

Billy stayed under the water for a moment and large bubbles could be seen coming to the surface above him. Billy emerged from the soapy water and started yelling something, but his mouth was full of bubbles so all he did was gurgle and choke as he tried to talk.

"What is it Billy?" Grim yelled again. He was quickly losing patience.

Billy then jumped from the water and onto Grim's head, where he huddle up and began to tremble in fear, covered in soap and water. Billy's fingers were latched onto Grim's eye sockets and he had no intention of letting go.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Grim bellowed angrily as he threw Billy back into the water, causing water to splash everywhere again and flood the bathroom.

Once again, Billy stayed under water for awhile and bubbles appeared on the surface of the water. Billy rose out of the bubbles and spewed a mouthful of water into Grim's face. Grim sat there, choking on the water while Billy tried to talk with a mouthful of bubbles again. He started waving his arms, splashing water in all directions while he continued to babble as pink bubbles oozed out his mouth and nose.

Grim lowered his eyes and rested his head on his fist for a moment, just looking at the disgusting and mind-numbing spectacle.

Grim finally spoke, "Billy! Calm down, and swallow the bubbles…"

Billy stared at Grim, his eyes wide with fear and his mouth still full of bubbles.

"Swallow…" Grim commanded, as if talking to a dog.

Billy did what he was told and swallowed the bath water, which made tears well up in his eyes.

"Now, tell me what's wrong" Grim said in a surprisingly calm voice. He realized that screaming at Billy would get him no where.

Billy was still shaky, but he soon relaxed and began to talk, "Grim, Mandy wasn't at the bus stop today and I think something really bad has happened to her! You've gotta help!" For once, Billy appeared serious and truly concerned about something.

Grim sat back in the tub and rested his head on his fist again, his eyes lowered. He didn't appear interested.

"She probably just has the black plague or something." Grim muttered nonchalantly. He was pretty much indifferent to Mandy's supposed plight.

Grim looked up to see the sad and miserable expression on Billy's face. Grim thought about how frightened Billy had seemed earlier, and even felt a little bad for his 'best friend'.

Grim thought awhile, then he sighed, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Besides, you've already ruined my day anyway." Grim stood up and stepped out of the tub. He raised his right hand and his scythe suddenly appeared. A black liquid seeped out of the floor and flowed around Grim's body, forming his black robe.

"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" Billy yelled excitedly, glad to have the Grim Reaper's help. He slowly crawled out of the tub and onto the slippery floor, which he tripped on.

Grim put his hand over his eyes and said something under his breath, Billy just looked up and smiled, he was still wet and covered in bubbles. Grim pointed his scythe at Billy and in flash of white light, Billy was dry.

"Come on, lets go to Mandy's house, before I decide not to." Grim said in a low voice. He lagged behind Billy, who was already running out the bathroom door.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in school, Billy?" Grim asked as they both left the house.

"Huh?" Billy asked back, his finger was already half way up his nose and he hadn't been paying attention

"Never mind. You're a lost cause anyway." Billy didn't hear him though, he was already running up the street and towards Mandy's house.

* * *

Mandy sat on the floor, underneath the coffee table in the back room of her house. Empty bottles lay littered all around the room, which was ripped apart. The empty bottles, which had 'Steak Sauce' labels on them dripped thick, dark liquid onto the floor, which was already soaked. Steak sauce was also smeared on the walls, as well as on Mandy's face and clothes.

Mandy sat there in a drunken state. She had been drinking steak sauce since the night before and she hadn't been herself for a while. Her vision was impaired and she was dizzy; everything seemed to be a nauseous blur.

Mandy wasn't sure why steak sauce had this effect on her. After all, plenty of people use steak sauce on their food, Billy even uses it for sun tan lotion in the summer. She used to drink it before, then she stopped, but now she was going through a total relapse. Mandy would sometimes wonder why she drinks the stuff, she would wonder that when she wasn't drunk on steak sauce of course, but right then wasn't one of those times.

Mandy crouched down low and searched the floor for another bottle. She could barely tell right from left, but finally her hand fell on top of a full bottle. Mandy ripped off the cap and began to chug the dark liquid. Drops of steak sauce fell to the floor as Mandy emptied the bottle in a matter of seconds, letting the empty bottle roll of her fingers and onto the floor. Her pupils began to dilate as she sat back and watched the furniture and the walls of the room as they melted away. Mandy found herself floating in the middle of a black void as every color imaginable swirled around her. Mandy watched with fascination as the swirling colors took the form of trees and mountains.

Mandy now found herself sitting in a meadow, in some strange land. She stood up and realized that everything was the opposite color of what it should be. The sky was orange, the grass was red, and the trees and mountains were a mixture of many different colors. As Mandy walked through the meadow, she noticed a large river in front of her, separating the bizarre countryside in half. She looked over of the edge of the river which, to Mandy's surprise, was not filled with water, but with steak sauce. Mandy wasted no time as she jumped head-first into the dark river. Mandy swallowed as much steak sauce as she could as she flowed downstream. She then stopped abruptly in the middle of the river and she felt as if something had trapped her. To Mandy's confusion she began to be lifted out of the river by what looked like a giant net. Mandy was lowered to ground and was now looking into the face of an old fisherman.

Mandy stared at the fisherman for a moment, then asked the obvious question, "Where am I?"

The fisherman gave her a toothless grin, "Why, you're in the Land of Hallucinations." He said in a raspy voice.

Mandy glanced at her surroundings, then she noticed a grouping of strange-looking buildings off in the distance. As Mandy looked closer she realized that the buildings were shaped like giant steak sauce bottles.

"What's that over there?" Mandy asked, curious about the peculiar-looking town.

"That's the town of Steak Sauce, where the Steak Sauce Munchkins live!" The fisherman exclaimed, that same grin on his face.

Mandy had thought that a river made of steak sauce was weird, but those 'Steak Sauce Munchkins', whatever they were, sounded like the weirdest thing yet.

"How do I get to the town?" Mandy asked another question. She wanted to see what this steak sauce town was like.

"Just follow the Bottle-brick Road!" The fisherman said, even louder and more exited than before as he pointed to the road which was constructed entirely out of empty steak sauce bottles.

Mandy looked at down and realized that she had been standing on the road that led to the town. She had already guessed how the road got its name.

"So all I have to do is follow the Bottle-brick Road…" Mandy thought to herself, or maybe she said it out loud. Its hard to tell sometimes in hallucinations.

"That's right! Follow the Bottle-brick Road!" The fisherman yelled. The fisherman then began to laugh manically, much to Mandy's confusion. As he laughed he jumped down into the river, disappearing under the dark liquid.

Mandy stared at the river for a moment, shook her head, and then followed the road leading to the town.

Mandy entered the town only to find it quiet and deserted. She noticed a small fountain in the middle of the town square that was flowing with steak sauce and she rushed to it, eager to get a drink.

As she drank, Mandy heard a small squeaking noise behind her, but she looked back only to find that the town was still deserted. She turned back to the fountain and continued drinking. She heard the noise again, but this time she turned around to find a large group of what appeared to be the Steak Sauce Munchkins staring right at her (and yes, I'm sure the Munchkins sang plenty of steak-sauce-themed songs to Mandy and all that crap, but its 11:47 PM right now and I don't feel like typing it). :(

Mandy stared at all the Steak Sauce Munchkins, which were shaped like steak sauce bottles, but had arms, legs , and faces. A larger Munchkin, who appeared to be the mayor of town, stepped forward.

"We declare you, Mandy, overlord of the Steak Sauce Munchkins!" The mayor declared. His voice was loud, but high-pitched.

Mandy found herself being lifted onto a giant throne made of steak sauce bottles that overlooked the town square. Mandy looked below towards her subjects as they cheered in celebration. A tiny Steak Sauce Munchkin, probably only a toddler, approached the throne and looked up towards Mandy.

"You're our hero!" The tiny Munchkin exclaimed. His voice was almost too high-pitched to understand.

Mandy picked up the Munchkin and tore of his bottle cap.

"Wait, what're you doin'! The Munchkin asked in distress.

Mandy began to gulp down the steak sauce from the little Munchkin, despite its screams of protest.

As Mandy drank, the town and the Steak Sauce Munchkins began to disappear and Mandy found herself sitting on the floor of her house again. Her bizarre hallucination was over and now she felt that drunk, dizzy feeling again, this time accompanied by a pounding headache . She realized that the Steak Sauce Munchkin she had been drinking from was actually a desk lamp, which she pulled out of her mouth and dropped down onto the floor. Mandy sat down and leaned against her sofa. She would drink more steak sauce later, but for now she felt so hung over that she just wanted to rest.

She was so tired that she didn't notice her front door being opened….

**Ummmm….. Yeah, that's the second chapter. I know, I know, that whole hallucination part was…. well… I wanted to make something like that from Mandy's point of view, so you would understand the story from both Billy's and Mandy's point of view. I can't say I did a very good job. It was kind of late when I wrote the hallucination part (it still is late) and I was tired; tired of typing and tired in general, so it didn't come out the way I planned (though, I actually had no idea how that part of the story would come out to begin with). That part of the chapter took up a whole lot of space (this chapter must be twice as long as the first one). So, for that, I apologize. Oh well, for all I know you may have liked it (dear god I hope you liked it). Anyways, I will hopefully get chapter 3 up soon… I don't wanna type anymore! Me so lazy… wanna play video games. But seriously, I have all spring break to write this so, chapter 3 should be up fairly soon. Geez, why am I typing so much… please, SAVE YOURSELF! IF YOU'RE READING THIS PLEASE STOP!**

**WAIT! DON'T STOP! I HAVE SOME PEOPLE TO THANK!**

**Special thanks to UpWithPokemon623 and Miss Octopus for the great reviews (hopefully I can get more!) I really appreciate it (honestly I do). And thanks to you for reading.**

**By the way, I have trademarked the term 'Steak Sauce Munchkins' (why did I just type that? Honestly! What's the point?) I'm just going to stop typing now…**


	3. Intervention!

**Yep, here it is: the third chapter (I know it took me along time to submit). I think this is one of the better chapters, because when I first got the idea for this story, this was what I imagined. Well, here it is…**

Mandy's Addiction

Chapter 3: Intervention!

Billy moved quickly towards Mandy's house, looking over his shoulder to see Grim, who was right behind him but appeared to be in no hurry.

"So, let me get this straight." Grim spoke as Billy slowed to a walk. "Mandy wasn't at the bus stop today, so you ran to her house-"

"I hit lots of mail boxes on the way, too!" Billy interrupted loudly as he pointed to a dented mail box on the street corner.

Grim looked at the mail box, which had a dent the size Billy's nose imprinted on it. Grim lowered his eyes and said something harsh under his breath again. He would have continued talking to Billy, but he realized that they had just arrived at Mandy's house.

As they approached the house, Grim noticed that Billy had stopped acting like his happy-go-lucky self and seemed to be just as scared as he had been earlier. They walked up to the front door and even Grim started to feel apprehensive. Grim's bony hand extended slowly towards the door knob. The door creaked open and a pungent smell drifted out towards the two.

"Something isn't right here…" Grim said in a low voice as he looked into the house. He had a sixth sense about these kind of things; he was the Grim Reaper after all. "Well, you first Billy!" Grim said as he pushed Billy inside the house.

Billy hit the floor of the house and then looked around. The house was in even worse shape than when Billy first went inside earlier and practically all of the furniture was destroyed or ripped to shreds. As he got to his feet, Billy noticed the strange, brown liquid that was smeared and splattered against the walls of the hallway.

"Wow, this reminds me of what happened that one time when I ate all those month-old burritos." Billy said, still shivering and unaware of how ridiculous the comment he just made was.

Grim made a gagging noise, "I thought I told you to never bring that up again." Grim was trying the suppress the horrible memory as he walked down the hall.

The noise that Billy heard when he first entered the house returned as Billy and Grim walked cautiously down the hallway leading to the back room of the house. This time the noise was louder and more vicious sounding and even Grim appeared to be effected by the noise as he slowed his pace down the hall. Billy stayed right next to Grim, hanging on to his black robe with both hands as he trembled in fear. Grim appeared to shaking and his eyes opened wide as he looked into the same room where Billy had seen the shadowy figure.

The room was still in ruins like before, and the same ghostly creature sat in the middle of the floor.

The creature seemed to be acting more viciously as it continued to make a variety of loud noises that sounded more animal-like than human. Grim and Billy stared helplessly as they watched the creature foam at the mouth, dripping residue on the carpet and gurgling disgustingly. The creature turned to its right and noticed the two figures staring at it in shock.

With a blood-curdling scream, the creature flung what appeared to be a bottle at the intruders. This time it hit the wall, sending thick, dark liquid and broken glass in all directions.

Billy and Grim both screamed girlishly, though Grim's scream was even more high-pitched than Billy's was. They both turned and ran, neither one risking another look behind them as they broke though the front door and sprinted out onto the street. They ran through the entire neighborhood, screaming loudly and babbling like morons, much to the confusion of the people they passed by on the sidewalk.

Grim finally stopped and was about to slow Billy down as well, but realized he didn't have to as Billy ran right into a stop sign, sending him to the ground.

Grim and Billy sat in the grass next to the street for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

After awhile, Billy spoke, "Grim, I think that _thing _ate Mandy!" He sounded weak, scared, and helpless. Billy never thought anything like this would ever happen to his best friend.

Grim stared at the grass, still breathing heavily. He had seen a lot of supernatural creatures in his long lifetime, but right then he didn't know what to think.

Grim looked at his black robe, which he noticed had a blotch of brown liquid on it, the same liquid that was smeared along the walls at Mandy's house. He scooped up the drop of liquid with his skeletal finger and studied it. It didn't seem to be blood, which Billy had thought it was (and Grim knew a lot about blood). Grim sniffed the mystery liquid as Billy watched intently, but with a confused look (as usual).

To Billy's shock, Grim put his finger into his mouth and began tasting the liquid, a thoughtful expression on his face. Billy watched Grim in horror, he had eaten some pretty disgusting things in his short lifetime, but tasting Mandy's blood was just plain wrong.

"No Billy…" Grim replied slowly, "I think that 'thing' _is _Mandy."

"Huh?" Billy had no clue about what was going on, but he was eager to hear what Grim had to say (for once).

"Remember how Mandy used to have that steak sauce drinking problem?" said Grim.

A blank expression appeared on Billy's face. He eyes stared incoherently into space and his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth.

Grim continued, "You know, how Mandy would drink steak sauce and act strangely afterwards." Grim tried to ignore Billy's idiotic expression. "And she would be mean, too. Meaner than usual." Grim added.

Billy continued to stare and his expression stayed the same.

"Come on! Season 2, episode #22: _Grim for a Day, _where we switch places and I become you and you become me! Then at the end you turn into a skeleton and I turn into you, and then Mandy sees us and she thinks she's hallucinating and she says, 'I've gotta stop drinking steak sauce…', REMEMBER? Grim finished his angry rant, desperate to get a reaction from Billy, who had stared drooling.

"Snap out of it Billy!" Grim yelled as he smacked Billy across the face.

"Grim, I think that _thing _ate Mandy!" Billy yelled in distress, unaware that he had already said that a few moments before.

Grim smacked his hand against his forehead as he uttered a quiet, 'why me?' to himself.

"Look Billy, the point is that Mandy has started drinking steak sauce again, and I think an intervention would be the best thing to do ina situation like this." Grim spoke in a low voice, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Whatdat?" Billy asked in a different, more obnoxious-sounding voice.

"An intervention is when friends and family get together to try and reason with a loved one to get them to stop their self-abusive behavior." Grim explained

"Mandy is a 'loved one'?" Billy asked, a little confused.

"No Billy, of course not. I hate both of you with a passion." Grim said matter-of-factly. "But its still worth a try."

"Oooh, I think I know what you mean, Grim. Like that time we tried to get my dad to stop eating candles and modeling clay?" Billy was actually beginning to understand.

"Yes Billy, that's exactly what an intervention is." Grim said as he thought for a moment. "Though I hope our intervention doesn't end in as many fatalities as _that _one did."

Billy and Grim stared at the ground for a few seconds, remembering the unfortunate event.

"Well, no point in wasting anymore time, Billy. Let's go." Grim broke the silence as he and Billy stood up and started walking.

* * *

Mandy sat atop a pile of empty steak sauce bottles as she stared at the wall in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her eyelids were half closed, which gave her a sedated look. Her mouth hung open slightly as drool dripped onto the floor. Mandy was in a drunken state again; she suffered from a pounding headache and her vision was blurred. Despite this, she groped for another bottle with her right hand as she continued to stare ahead. She rummaged through the pile of bottles, but she couldn't seem to find a bottle that wasn't empty.

Mandy's eyes suddenly widened and she fell to the floor, searching on her hands and knees as she crawled.

Mandy tore frantically through the pile of bottles, throwing the empty ones against the wall and sending shards of broken glass everywhere. She started to breath heavily as she stood up and stumbled quickly down the hallway in panic, desperate to get another bottle of steak sauce. Unbalanced and with her vision impaired, she tripped and fell hard against the ground.

Mandy lay there for awhile. She was still breathing heavily, but she had calmed down from her panic attack. Mandy then noticed a small slip of white paper a few inches in front of her. Apparently someone had slipped it under the door earlier.

Mandy winced in pain as she sat up on the floor and a sick feeling took hold of her. She slowly opened the note and tried her best to read it. It appeared to be a simple note, written in pencil and unsigned. Her vision was hazy, but she deciphered most of message, which simply said that more steak sauce could be found at Billy's house.

Mandy dropped the note on the floor and lowered her head. She was almost overcome by drowsiness, but Mandy's addiction (hey, that's the name of the story!) was strong and shestubbornly rose to her feet.

Mandy opened her front door and stepped outside, breathing her first breath of fresh air in more than a day. It was nightfall and the moon and stars shed a pale blue light on the dark street as Mandy limped hastily towards Billy's house.

* * *

Billy and Grim sat crouched behind the furniture next to Billy's front door, waiting for Mandy to arrive. The house was dark and quiet, and it looked as if no one was home at all.

"Wow Grim, I can't remember the last time all three of us played hide-and-seek! This is a great spot too, Mandy will never find us here!" Billy exclaimed happily, but not loud enough to give away their hiding spot.

"We're not playing hide-and-seek, Billy! Haven't you been listening at all?" Grim yelled furiously. He stopped himself, not wanting to ruin the element of surprise, which he though was an important factor in a successful intervention for some reason.

Billy looked innocently at Grim with his beady little eyes as he picked his nose.

"Look Billy, just listen carefully." Grim tried to calm down and speak as quietly as possible. "We slipped that note under Mandy's front door saying that there is more streak sauce at your house, right?"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah!" Billy chanted, nodding his head vigorously.

Grim continued, "Then Mandy will want to come over here, and when she walks through the front door and steps inside-"

"Then you tie her up and I'll get the coat hangers!" Billy raised his arms in the air as he shouted, glad that he finally understood the plan, or at least what he thought the plan was.

Grim stared at Billy, his eye sockets opened wide in disbelief. His entire body trembled as he tried to keep his patience.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING! Grim screamed as he grabbed Billy's shoulders and shook him violently.

Grim stopped suddenly as he heard a noise close behind him. Grim still had his fingers imbedded in Billy's shoulders as they both looked towards the front door, which started to open slowly.

A small, dark figure, which they assumed was Mandy, stumbled into the house.

"INTERVENTION!" Billy and Grim shouted as they jumped out from behind the furniture.

A look of surprise and confusion was evident on Mandy's face as she fell backward and landed on the floor. Mandy looked as if she was about to have a heart attack, but she relaxed and stared at Billy and Grim with a dazed look in her eyes.

Billy stared back at Mandy with a huge smile on his face, just happy to see her again. Grim tapped Billy on the shoulder, knocking him out of his happy moment, then he handed him a piece of paper. Billy slowly approached Mandy, his blissful expression had changed into a shyer, more sad-looking one.

"Mandy, when you drink, this is how I feel." Billy said in a small voice, extending the piece of paper towards Mandy. Billy held the paper out for a few seconds, while Mandy looked only half conscious. Finally, Billy forced the paper into Mandy's hand.

Mandy glanced at the paper (which looked like a drawing of some sort) with an odd-looking expression.

Grim frowned in disapproval and decided to take a look at the drawing for himself. As Grim looked at the it, he lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Billy, that's a drawing of a baboon with a jetpack…" Grim said quietly. He was tired of yelling at Billy.

"What?" Billy asked as he looked at the picture, which was indeed, a picture of a baboon with a jetpack. "Sorry, wrong side." Billy giggled as he turned the piece of paper to the opposite side.

Grim put his hand over his face and shook his head. The intervention was going downhill already and he knew it.

Mandy stared at the new picture, but her confused expression didn't change. The drawing was made in crayon, and Bill had sloppily signed his name in red on the top-right corner of the paper. The drawing showed a badly drawn Mandy, drinking from what appeared to be steak sauce bottles, while a badly drawn Billy and a badly drawn Grim stood to the side, crying huge dark-blue tears.

Grim frowned again, not necessarily pleased with this drawing either. It was still better than the baboon thing, though.

Mandy ignored the drawing and started to look around the room, trying to find the steak sauce that was promised earlier in the note.

Grim cleared his throat (not sure if he even has a throat) as he held up a small, folded piece of paper, "I've chosen to sing this song which I think fits the occasion." Grim said in a somewhat excited voice, glad that it was now his turn.

"Since when could you sing, Grim?" Billy interrupted, just as Grim brought the piece of paper closer to his face.

"What does it matter to you? I can sing if I want to!" Grim yelled back, annoyed and angry at being interrupted.

"The only time I've every heard you sing is in the shower!"

"What's wrong with singing in the shower! A lot of people sing in the shower!" Grim shouted, starting to get defensive.

"Cause when you sing in the shower, you sound like a real FREAK MON-KAY!" (?) Billy yelled in a strange voice, putting extra emphasis on the word, 'monkey'.

"I wanted to draw the picture, but you wouldn't let me ya little punk!" Grim bellowed furiously. Grim had always hated Billy, but now he _really _hated him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Billy yelled as he lunged forward in one of his usual fits of rage.

Billy slammed into Grim's ribcage, sending both of them to the floor. Grim and Billy shouted curses at each other as they rolled around on the floor, fighting and wrestling violently.

"HE BIT ME! HE BIT ME!" Grim yelped as Billy sunk his teeth into Grim's leg, growling like a dog.

Mandy looked at Billy and Grim, then back at the drawing that she still held in her hand. She ignored Grim's high pitched screams as he punched Billy continuously in the nose, trying desperately to get him off his leg. Mandy stared at the drawing, still in a confused and drunken state. She even appeared to be cross-eyed as she stared at it. Her expression suddenly turned to anger, more like her normal self, and she crumpled up the drawing.

"I see what's going on here…" Mandy's voice was a little shaky and her words somewhat slurred, but her voice still retained the forceful, commanding tone that Billy and Grim feared. "You think I have a problem? You think you're better than me? Mandy shouted as her voice rose in volume and became clearer.

Grim and Billy were frozen in place: Grim's hands wrapped around Billy's neck in a stranglehold while a piece of Grim's leg bone stuck out between Billy's teeth. They both lay there in shocked silence, staring at Mandy with their mouths slightly open.

"I don't need your pity!" Mandy yelled as she threw down the crumpled ball of paper, emphasizing her anger.

Billy wriggled free from Grim'sgrip and ran up to Mandy, "But Mandy, can't you see your drinking is tearing us apart!" Billy cried in an overdramatic voice.

Mandy stopped Billy before he spoke again by kicking him forcibly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him careening into the wall.

"My lungs…." Billy groaned as he sat up against the wall, coughing and gasping for air.

Mandy staggered out of the house and slammed the door shut behind her, making the whole house shake and causing a family portrait that hung on the wall to crash to the floor.

Grim stood up slowly and brushed himself off, "Hmmm… this problem is more serious than I thought it was." He said quietly to himself as he thought about their next course of action, ignoring Billy's whimpering and cries of pain. "Come on Billy, get up." He said as he tried to raise Billy to his feet.

"….can't breath…." Billy choked as he grabbed his chest and stomach.

"Stop your whining, boy." Grim commanded as Billy slowly (and painfully) stood up.

"There's no doubt that Mandy will try to go into town to get steak sauce, so we have to get their first and cut off her supply." As Grim spoke, he raised his hand and his scythe materialized. Wielding it skillfully, he sliced a hole through the air and a portal appeared with a flash of green light and a gust of wind.

Grim picked Billy up by his shirt collar and threw him into the bright, swirling vortex. Then Grim jumped in himself as the portal absorbed him. Another flash of light lit up the dark house as Billy, Grim, and thenthe portal disappeared.

**There you go, it took me a while but there's the third chapter. I would like to say that chapter 4 will be up soon, but lets be honest, it probably won't be. Then again, who knows?**

**Response to UpWithPokemon623's review: lol, I was wondering if someone would mention that episode! You're absolutely right, I got the idea for this entire story from that one little quote at the very end of that one little episode. I always liked that part of the episode because Mandy is supposed to be more sensible and more intelligent than the other characters, but its revealed that she does something as strange and funny (and creepy) as drinking steak sauce, which seems more like something Billy would do. And you're right, it would be weird if it was just a coincidence. So, just so everybody knows, I didn't come up with the idea of Mandy having an addiction to steak sauce. I was just crazy enough to write a whole story about it. Thanks for another good review.**

**And thanks to everyone else who submitted reviews. They are much appreciated. **

**I likes reviews. I likes them good…**


	4. The Unrelenting Power of Steak Sauce

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. FOURTH CHAP-TAH! Yeah. **

**Sorry it took a little longer to submit this one. Remember my author's notes for the first chapter when I said the story would get dumber and more random as it progressed? Well, I wrote that with this chapter in mind. Remember, if you have already read the first three chapters, then it's too late to turn back now. And now, the fourth chapter…. **

Mandy's Addiction

Chapter 4: The Unrelenting Power of Steak Sauce

(quite possibly the greatest chapter title in the history of mankind)

Mandy ran into the dark, deserted street, still furious about the intervention, 'Those stupid cretins.' She thought to herself. 'They don't know anything.' She stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, everything around her was pitch-black and eerily silent.

Mandy realized how late at night it was. She wanted to go into town to get more steak sauce, but she figured most stores would be closed at this hour. Mandy also realized that she didn't have any money either. Not that she had any problem with breaking into a store and stealing steak sauce by force, but she would need some sort of weapon for that. Mandy thought about Grim's trunk in Billy's basement; she was bound to find some sort of supernatural weapon in there.

Mandy turned around and hurried back towards Billy's house. As she got closer, she crouched down low underneath the front windows of the house. Mandy didn't want to be seen by Billy or Grim if they were still inside. She knew she couldn't risk going inside the house again, so instead she crawled along the side of the house, camouflaged in shadow. She noticed the small rectangular windows that lined the bottom of the house and led to the basement. One of the windows was cracked, rusted, and opened slightly; with two kicks Mandy knocked it loose, letting it shatter on the floor and sending an echo throughout the basement.

Mandy looked through the small opening where the window once was, but saw nothing but darkness. She positioned herself as low as possible to the ground and crawled carefully through the opening and into the basement.

She found herself falling for longer than she had anticipated, and she landed hard against the cold basement floor. Laying in pain for a moment, Mandy realized that the distance between the window she fell though and the floor was longer than she had thought. Mandy felt dizzy and weak enough that it seemed as if she wouldn't be able to stand up. Still, Mandy was determined to find Grim's trunk, so she began to crawl along the dusty floor.

The darkness seemed to be all-consuming as Mandy reached blindly out in front of her. She bumped into a shelf on the wall, causing tools and empty cans to fall right on top of her head. She searched the cold, dirty floor for what seemed like hours, but suddenly she collided with a large square object towards the back of the room. Mandy had found what she had been looking for. Despite the fact that her hands were numb and scratched, she hurriedly unlocked the trunk and opened it.

Mandy shielded her eyes as a bright green glow from the trunk illuminated the basement. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Mandy looked around the room, which was not nearly as large as it has appeared earlier. She wasted no more time as she began rummaging through the vast assortment of supernatural items that filled Grim's trunk. Mandy tossed magic artifacts, magic potions, and spell books over her shoulder with indifference. There appeared to be an endless supply of items, each one more horrible and bizarre than the last. Mandy threw a shrunken head behind her as it screamed, followed by a crystal ball, which broke apart as it hit the ground. A large glass bottle laying at the bottom of the trunk suddenly caught her attention. It looked very much like a steak sauce bottle, and by pure instinct Mandy reached for it.

It appeared to be a very old bottle and it was filled with a thick, dark liquid that looked very similar to steak sauce. The paper label that surrounded the bottle was stained yellow by age and covered in dirt and grime, making it almost impossible for Mandy to decipher the lettering on it. To Mandy's amazement, the black lettering on the label that was legible appeared to read, 'steak sauce'.

Mandy finally had another bottle of steak sauce, which she immediately tried to open, desperate to satisfy her craving. The bottle cap was rusted shut however, and though Mandy used all of her remaining strength, she couldn't seem to open it. She was exhausted and her hands ached, but Mandy mustered all her strength for one last pull of the bottle cap, which finally came off, along with the entire top half of the bottle. Mandy threw down the empty half of the bottle and brought the full half closer to her face. She carefully brought her mouth towards the jagged edge of glass and began to chug its contents. The steak sauce was warm and had a strange taste, but as long as it was steak sauce, Mandy didn't really care.

As Mandy finished drinking, she was seized by an overpowering headache accompanied by sharp stomachs pains. This was more than the dizziness and nausea that usually occurred when Mandy drank steak sauce; this was something much worse. Mandy fell to the ground in agony; she had never felt this much pain or been this sick in her life. She started to shake uncontrollable and put her hands over her head as the searing pain increased. Mandy felt as if her entire body was falling apart and it seemed as if every bone in her body was trembling.

She opened her eyes and noticed a small shard of glass on the floor which, to Mandy's confusion, also appeared to be trembling. Mandy put her hand against the ground and felt a strong vibration, realizing that the entire house was shaking, not just her. A small crack appeared in the middle of the basement floor. More cracks began to form and spread along the concrete floor as the original crack started to grow, splitting the ground in half. Mandy crawled towards the wall as a gigantic crater appeared where the basement floor used to be.

Fire and bright rays of light suddenly erupted from the crater as if the underworld itself was being unleashed. The heat was almost unbearable and Mandy covered her face as the fire reached the ceiling, completely disintegrating it. A immense beam of green energy emitted from the crater and shot towards the roof, which was instantly destroyed. Mandy watched in fear and amazement as ghostly spirits emerged from the flames and ascended into the night sky as they shrieked wildly. Small winged creatures appeared over the crater as the flames died down. They hovered above the crater, which was still glowing red; they looked like demons of some sort. The creatures had sharp claws, horns, and tails that looked like the stinger of a scorpion (although Mandy couldn't make out their exact appearance). As they floated closer, Mandy got a better look at the creatures and her expression changed from fearful to perplexed.

The creatures weren't nearly as threatening from close up: they had large, round noses and small, beady eyes. They reminded Mandy of Billy more than anything else. Many of them looked bored or uninterested in what they were doing, and Mandy noticed a number of them were chubby or fat. A larger, somewhat more intimating demon appeared in front of the others. He was colored red, but the tip of his tail and his twisted horns were black.

"Who has summoned the unrelenting power of steak sauce and unleashed it upon humanity?" He said in a loud, booming voice. He had a thick Scottish accent (not sure why).

If Mandy were her normal self, and not drunk on steak sauce, she probably would have said that 'the Unrelenting Power of Steak Sauce' was the stupidest thing that she's ever heard. Unfortunately, Mandy _was _drunk on steak sauce, so she just stared idiotically at the demon with her eyes only half-opened.

The demon stared back at Mandy for a moment. This wasn't the dramatic entrance he had hoped for.

"_I said_… Who has summoned the unrelenting power of steak sauce and unleashed it upon humanity?" His voice was still loud, but not as menacing as before.

Mandy continued to stare at the demon with that same sedated look and she started to drool.

The demon covered his face with his claws and shook his head, "Look lass, do want to use the power of the steak sauce or not?" His tone had changed completely.

Mandy seemed to wake from her stupor and she finally spoke, "What _is_ the Unrelenting Power of Steak Sauce?" Mandy's voice was still shaky as she asked the question.

"Why, it's only one of the most sinister and unstoppable forces in the universe!" The demon said with pride in his voice. "We are the steak sauce demons, the servants of the almighty power of steak sauce."

Mandy said nothing as she stared at the demon. She was starting to become interested in this 'power of the steak sauce', but even she thought that things were starting to get really freaking weird.

"So, what do you say? Do you think you're worthy enough to control this power?" The demon asked as he extended his hand, which had long black claws on it.

Mandy looked down at the ground for a moment, then she looked up at the demon. She stood up, extended her own hand forward and grasped the demon's hand.

"Gooood, then lets not waste anymore time." The demon said as he grinned, exposing his sharp yellow teeth.

* * *

Billy and Grim stood in front of a small supermarket towards the center of town, hoping to stop Mandy from buying more steak sauce. 

"Alright Billy, this has to go better than that intervention did earlier." Grim said as looked to see if Mandy was nearby. "We have to reason with Mandy, but be firm at the same time. Do you remember what I told you to do when Mandy comes?"

Billy was facing the other direction and didn't hear anything Grim had said.

Grim appeared as if he were about to yell at Billy, but stopped as he noticed a massive beam of light ascend into the sky, casting a green glow on the entire town and catching the attention of many people on the street. The beam of light appeared to be coming from Billy's house, off in the distance.

"Ahhh man, how can everything cool happens at my house when I'm not there… Billy said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I wish you had been in your house when that beam of energy shot through it too." Grim said with a sigh.

"What'd you say Grim?" Billy asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Nothing, Billy. Just talking to myself." Grim said in a low voice as he watched the beam of light, which was already reaching higher into the night sky.

The beam finally stopped it ascension, already thousands of feet in the air. Grim watched with a curious expression as dark-red clouds began to form where the beam of light collided with the sky. Only a few materialized at first, but the grouping of clouds appeared rapidly and began to moved above the town. The mound of clouds created a veil over the entire night sky, blocking out the pale blue light from the moon and stars and casting a red-tinted shadow over the entire town.

"That's funny, I've never seen clouds do that before." Grim muttered as he and Billy stared up at the strange red clouds.

Roars of thunder could be heard and suddenly red lightening flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating the town in red light. The amount of lightening intensified until a lightening storm occurred overhead. Billy and Grim watched in awe as almost every tall building and object was struck by a bolt of the red lightening. The power for the entire town went out and every single light turned off. The lightening storm ended, and the town was consumed by darkness, lit up only by the occasional flash of red lightening.

"What's going on, Grim!" Billy asked anxiously, already starting to feel afraid.

Grim didn't answer and wouldn't of had the time to anyway as an earthquake shook the darkened town. Billy grabbed on to Grim's cloak as the ground trembled. Grim looked up to see a large stone pillar slowly rise out of the ground in the center of town. It continued to rise until it was at least three times as high as the tallest building in Endsville. Grim touched the tip of his scythe, which made the blade glow brightly and allowed Grim to get a better view of the pillar through the darkness.

Grim's eye sockets widened as he realized that the towering stone pillar was actually a throne, and that Mandy appeared to be sitting on top of it, looking down at all of Endsville. Grim watched as a grouping of black clouds steadily approached the throne. As it came closer, it didn't appear to be a grouping of clouds at all, but instead it looked more like a horde of giant bats.

"No… it can't be!" Grim cried, hoping that his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"What's happening, Grim!" Billy asked again. He knew if Grim looked a little scared, then he should be scared out of his mind.

"Mandy must have…unleashed the steak sauce demons!" Grim exclaimed with dread. He found all of this almost unbelievable.

Billy's expression changed and he seemed more confused than frightened, "Steak sauce demons? I've never heard of them before…" He said, not entirely sure why Grim was so afraid of 'steak sauce demons'.

"Don't be an idiot, Billy! Every condiment has its own demon servants, everybody knows that!" Grim yelled as Billy sadly lowered his head.

A Small ball of orange light appeared out of the red clouds above and started to fall rapidly towards the town. As it plummeted closer, it grew in size to form a large fireball, which now looked as if it were coming straight for Billy and Grim. They had no time to react as the fireball smashed into the store in front of them. Billy and Grim were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion as ash and debris fell all around them. Screams could be heard as the steak sauce demons swooped down on the unsuspecting town.

Grim watched as a pack of demons descended upon the burning wreckage of the supermarket behind him and started to pull out stack sauce bottles from the rubble. They soared back into the air again, each one holding a steak sauce bottle as they flew towards Mandy's throne.

More fireballs and rained down from the sky, each one colliding with a store or market where steak sauce would be found. In a matter of minutes Endsville lay in ruins as the fire storm continued, setting almost every single building ablaze. Flaming debris and wrecked vehicles were propelled into the air by the countless explosions of fire as the townspeople tried to escape the demons that circled above.

A small demon landed in front of Bill and Grim and began to growl aggressively as it sliced in the air with its claws.

"Hey, get out of here…" Grim said in a low voice as he gently kicked the demon, sending it flying in the other direction as it whined like a dog.

Grim noticed that the fire had encircled the entire street that he and Billy were standing on, blocking their escape. Realizing they needed to find cover, Grim grabbed Billy and threw him under a wrecked, overturned car on the street. Grim crawled underneath the car himself as Billy sat there with a distressed look on his face.

"Grim, what did you say about Mandy releasing those demons?" Billy was worried about Mandy and whether or not she was safe.

Grim said nothing for a moment as he tried to ignore the disturbing noises coming from above the car, "Mandy has unleashed the Unrelenting Power of Steak Sauce, one of the most terrible and destructive powers in existence." Grim explained. "Now Mandy has the ability to enslave all of mankind (Grim couldn't help himself from chuckling as he said that), not to mention the fact that she'll have an unlimited supply of steak sauce to drink."

"But Grim, Mandy is the most loving, kind and considerate person I know! Why would she ever want to take over the world?" Billy asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

Grim stared at Billy for a good five minutes before he spoke, "Not much occurs to you, does it Billy…"

A familiar voice could be heard above the sounds of destruction outside, and Billy and Grim looked out from under the car to see Irwin running frantically towards the giant throne in the distance. He seemed to be ignoring the carnage around him as he jumped over flaming debris and ducked as steak sauce demons lunged at him from overhead. He was carrying what looked like a steak sauce bottle as he screamed at the top of lungs:

"Look Mandy, I got some steak sauce, yo! I can be cool too! Now we can be together FOREVER!" Irwin yelled as he opened up the bottle. He began to drink the steak sauce while he continued running, but he started to choke immediately and steak sauce came out his nose. He tripped and fell, choking and coughing while he rolled on the ground in pain. A immensely fat steak sauce demon slowly flew above the Irwin, carrying a wrecked pickup truck with its claws. Irwin continued to gasp for air as the demon dropped the truck on him.

"….I think…I broke my spine…yo…." Irwin groaned from underneath the smashed vehicle.

"What a dork..." Grim murmured as the gigantic bonfire spread through the streets.

* * *

Mandy sat on her massive throne while demons piled full bottles of steak sauce around her, forming a shrine. Mandy drank greedily from one of the bottles, emptied it in a matter of seconds, and threw it onto of pile of empty bottles behind her, which was steadily growing in size. She surveyed the town of Endsville below, which was now consumed by the inferno caused by the fire storm. She watched as hordes of demons flew over the city, destroying everything they could find. 

The first step of Mandy's plan to conquer the world was already complete and all she did was sit back and relax. Mandy reached for another bottle as a bolt as lightening illuminated the throne for a moment. A evil grin came across Mandy's face as she started to drink.

**Wow… that chapter was definitely not fun to write. Now that I think about it, in some ways this is one of the more serious chapters, what with Endsville being destroyed and all (its still kind of stupid though, especially when you consider the steak sauce demon part). The reason I decided to write a chapter like this was simply because I felt I needed to add some kind of supernatural element to the story. Most GA episodes have something like that in them. I had no idea what to do with the story after the intervention part, so I wanted something outrageous and unexpected to happen. This chapter was hard to write because it had so little dialogue and it was frustrating trying to describe everything that was going on. So, I'm not entirely happy with it, but oh well. Just so you know, I realize that this story is rated K, so let me explain this in all caps:  
NOBODY DIED WHEN ENDSVILLE CAUGHT FIRE AND ALL THE DEMONS DESTROYED EVERTHING. THEY ALL ESCAPED OR FOUND SHELTER. Yep, that's what happened. Seriously. Anyways, special thanks to Catmedium for pointing out the fusedtogether thing. I don't know why it does that sometimes, but it really pisses me off. I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again, but it will probably happen anyway. And of course, thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing! (does anyone actually read these author's notes?)**


	5. Hallucinations and Promises

**So it's come to this…._the last chapter…. _**

**What will be the fate of the helpless citizens of Endsville? What will happen to Billy and Grim? Will Mandy ever overcome her addiction? Does anyone even freaking care? (just wondering). So, here it is (finally), the anticlimactic conclusion to the story. Enjoy. **

Mandy's Addiction

Chapter 5: Hallucinations and Promises

Lightening lit up the sky once more as the Head Demon flew quickly towards the towering throne, a bottle of steak sauce rested in his black claws.

"We've cleaned out the entire town, this is the last bottle left, Mandy." He said as he landed on the throne and placed the bottle in front of her.

Mandy downed another bottle of steak sauce and glared at the demon.

"That's not how I told you to address me." Mandy said. Her voice was stern, but her obvious drunkenness made her look somewhat awkward as she tried to look angry.

A look of surprise appeared on the demon's face as he stammered, "I-I told you I didn't think-"

"Address me by my title!" Mandy yelled, interrupting the demon. This time there was nothing awkward about her expression.

"But Mandy…it sounds so…stupid!" The demon said as he continued to make excuses.

"SAY IT!" Mandy shouted. She wasn't asking the demon, she was commanding him.

The demon sighed, "There is no more steak sauce left to steal…your 'Steak-Sauciness'." The demon cringed as he uttered the last part.

Mandy relaxed, content with the demon's response.

"You know what to do now…" She said in a low voice, starting to open another bottle.

The demon bowed in respect and descended towards the smoldering town below. Mandy leaned back in the throne and began to drink again.

* * *

Grim and Billy emerged from underneath the totaled car, which had shielded them from the fire that had already passed through the area, leaving little more than burnt wreckage in its path. Grim looked up as thunder erupted from the clouds overhead. 

Huge drops of rain started to fall from the sky; only a few drops at first, but they quickly multiplied until Billy and Grim were being soaked by a downpour.

A loud hissing noise could be heard as the steady rainfall slowly extinguished the flames that covered the town. Billy stared at the raindrops that landed on Grim's white skull and trickled down to the ground, where large puddles were already forming.

"Hey Grim, there something funny (not funny ha-ha, funny weird) about this rain, it looks like its made of some sort of sticky dark-brown liquid." Billy said as looked up at the falling rain.

Grim tried to ignore Billy's comments as he stood there miserably.

"What kind of rain do you think this is, Grim?" Billy asked as he studied the dark raindrops that rolled off his nose.

"Someone's toilet must have exploded." Grim mumbled sarcastically.

Billy started to get excited, "Really? 'Cause that happened to me once and lemme tell ya-"

"IT'S STEAK SAUCE, YOU MORON!" Grim shouted at Billy (there seems to be a pattern here).

A second crash of thunder sounded, reminding Grim that he andBilly should find some higher ground as the streets already became flooded with steak sauce.

"Let's go, we can't stay here for long!" Grim urged Billy as they both trudged through the street.

The rain intensified to the point where Grim could barely see anything in front of him. He stopped walking and stood motionless, lost in the fog and smoke that had surrounded him and everything else in Endsville.

"Darn it, Billy! Where are you!" Grim yelled, realizing that Billy was no where to found, apparently just as lost as he was.

There was no reply from Billy to heard, there was actually no sound at all. Even the constant sound of rain appeared to be muffled by the massive cloud of fog. The eerie silence was disturbed by a small rattling noise, which Grim realized was coming from a manhole cover that led to the sewer below. The manhole cover looked like it was quivering, as if something was putting pressure on it. As Grim leaned closer a fountain of steak sauce erupted from the sewer and sent the manhole cover flying into the air. Grim stumbled backwards as more jets of steak sauce burst through the street. A fire hydrant exploded nearby and emitted a surge of steak sauce that hurled Grim to ground. Huge cracks started to appear along the street, each one had steak sauce gushing out of it.

"Oh crap…" Grim said to himself as massive amounts of steak sauce erupted from the below street, which was starting to crumble.

Grim barely avoided being swept away in the flood of steak sauce as he quickly climbed on top of a truck in front of him. As fog began to lift and the steak sauce downpour slowed down to a drizzle he realized that a flowing river of steak sauce had appeared where the street used to be. Grim held on to the truck as it floated along the river and through the flooded town. As Grim looked down at the surging river he saw Billy struggling to swim while trying to swallow as much steak sauce as possible.

"Billy, stop being an idiot for once and grab my hand!" Grim shouted over the sound of the river as he extended his hand towards Billy.

Billy flailed his arms in the water as he started to sink; his mouth and nose already filled up with steak sauce.

As Grim looked in front of the him he saw a mound of destroyed cars that formed a barrier in the middle of the river. Grim watched as the river brought him and Billy closer and closer to the mass of cars, realizing that it was only a matter of seconds before they collided with it. Grim slowly stood up on the floating truck, trying to keep his balance as he summoned for his scythe. Grim pointed the tip of scythe at Billy, but instead of using magic he simply hooked one of Billy nostrils with the blade of the scythe and pulled him out of the water. Grim kept Billy's nose hooked onto the scythe despite his cries of pain as he jumped from the truck to the sidewalk on the edge of the river, letting the truck smash into the barricade. Grim had escaped from the steak sauce river, but a steak sauce demon immediately descended in front of him, blocking his path. This demon was actually rather large and looked threatening, unlike most of the other demons.

Grim looked at the demon, than at Billy, who was still hanging from the scythe by his nose, than back at the demon again. Grim figured that he might as well make Billy useful for something so he started to swing Billy and his scythe in circles. Grim stopped his scythe just at the right moment, propelling Billy right into the demon, which flew off into the distance.

Billy fell hard against the ground and rubbed his nose in pain, "My nose….. my beautiful, freakishly large nose…." He whined.

"Don't be sissy, Billy! Everyone has to make sacrifices, especially stupid people like you. Now get up before more demons find us." Grim said as they both ran away from the edge of the steak sauce river and down an alleyway.

Grim stopped halfway down the alley and looked up the sky, which was still swarming with steak sauce demons.

"How are we ever going to stop those things!" Grim asked with hopelessness in his voice.

A rough-sounding voice suddenly appeared, "I knows how to get rid of them demons!" The voiceappeared to be coming from a large green dumpster next to Billy and Grim.

The lid of the dumpster slowly opened and a tall old man stepped out. His clothes were dirty and worn-out and his right shoe was missing, exposing his toes, which had pieces of cheese stuck between them for some reason. Instead of a watch he had a dead rat tied to his wrist, which was starting to attract flies. As a hat he wore a bucket on his head, which was covered with thin gray hair. The word 'bathroom' was scribbled on the side of the bucket (that's all I'm going to say). The man smelled terrible.

Billy gasped and a huge smile appeared on his face, "Wooow, a real live DUMPSTER HOBO!" He exclaimed as he spread out his arms and started to run towards the hobo, apparently going to hug him. Grim stopped Billy before he even got close to the hobo.

The hobo started to cackle hysterically, exposing his rotten teeth, "That's right! Born and raised in this here dumpster." He said as he pointed a crooked finger towards his 'home'.

Billy stared at the hobo with tears of joy in his eyes.

"What did you say about getting rid of those demon?" Grim asked. He doubted that some dumpster hobo would have anything useful to say.

"Ya gots to use NOSE GOBLINS to get rid of them demons!" The hobo shouted as he leaned closer and stuck his finger up his nose, which had a spider crawling out of it.

Billy gasped again. He had never heard of 'nose goblins' before, but they sounded like the most amazing and wonderful things in the universe to him.

"Please tell me more about the nose goblins you speak of, wise and all-knowing hobo!" Billy begged as he moved closer to his new best friend.

"Well my boy, nose goblins live in your nostrils! Ya know, like snot." The hobo carefully explained.

"I got lots of snot!" Billy shouted as he lodged his hand up his nose and proudly displayed his collection of snot.

"Wellllll….that's some quality stuff ya go there young yella!" The hobo said as he inspected Billy's glob of snot and poked it gently with his finger.

"That's it, I've had enough of this!" Grim shouted as knocked the hobo's hand away, sending snot in all directions. "We don't need to listen to some filthy hobo and his crazy ideas!"

The hobo scowled, "If that's the way you all feel, then I'll just take my business elsewhere. Your just lucky I'm not a stabbin' hobo!"

"Get out of here ya old coot!" Grim yelled back. He was getting tired of the crazy old man.

The hobo turned around and started to walk away while he muttered something about rutabagas.

"WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Billy screamed. He tried to run towards the hobo but he was stopped again by Grim, who grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

Grim's scythe appeared and cut a portal through the air while Billy sobbed uncontrollably on the ground.

"Get a hold of yourself, Billy! I'm sure you'll see plenty more hobos in your lifetime." Grim said as he lifted the sniveling Billy off the ground with his scythe.

Billy wiped his nose and sniffed loudly before he spoke, "Where are we going, Grim?"

"There's only one man who's fat and stupid enough to solve this problem, Billy. We have to go find him." Grim said as he and Billy were absorbed by the portal,

* * *

The portal brought Grim and Billy to the outskirts of Endsville, where Mandy's throne could be seen towering over the ruined city. Black clouds of flying demons still infested the sky above Endsville, but no demons were visible around the suburbs, where Billy and Grim stood. The outskirts of Endsville were actually calm and silent, though the dark-red storm clouds still loomed overhead. 

Grim and Billy had only taken a few steps before they found themselves walking over the rubble and debris from what used to be Billy's house. Billy showed no sign of worry as he climbed on top of his refridgerator, which lay imbedded in the front yard.

Billy jumped down from the fridge and onto the ground, which was littered with scorched bricks and more destroyed furniture. Billy's house was completely destroyed; the walls, the roof, and practically everything else had been demolished by the beam of light they had seen earlier. Billy didn't seem to notice the condition of his house, however, and he skipped happily towards the front door, which was miraculously still standing up.

The door broke into pieces when Billy tried to open it, revealing the giant crater in the floor that led all the way down to the basement. Billy's dad, whose name was Harold, sat on a flattened sofa in a corner of the house that still had some floor left to stand on. He looked a lot like Billy, except he was overweight and he had a unique hairstyle that he referred to as, 'The Pomp'. He had a remote control in his hand, which he kept pointing at a smashed toilet in front of him where the TV used to be. He didn't notice Grim and Billy as they walked up next to him, instead he continued to press buttons on the remote while he stared at the toilet with a frustrated expression.

"Um…Harold?" Grim said, trying to get his attention.

Harold stared at the toilet for a few more seconds before he said anything, "Oh, hey Grimmy! Hey Billy!" He exclaimed. He didn't seem to think there was anything different about his house.

"Harold…haven't you noticed anything strange or unusual lately?" Grim said rather calmly.

Harold lowered the remote and looked around the house. He lifted his arm and smelled his armpit for a moment, then he looked around the room again.

"Well, it is kind of drafty in here." He answered, just before he sniffed his armpit again. It was already obvious who Billy inherited his stupidity from.

"Harold, I really think you should come with us into Endsville, it's very important." Grim urged him.

"Sorry pal, but I'm gonna watch the game today." Harold said as he pointed to the broken toilet.

"Listen to me, Fat Man! There's some crazy stuff happening in town and we need you to come with us!" Grim yelled as he tore the remote from Harold's hand, threw it on the floor, and crushed it with his foot.

Harold looked sadly at the toilet/TV as he slowly stood up from off the couch, "This isn't going to be another intervention is it?" Harold asked suddenly.

"No, of course not. Not after what happened last time." Grim said quickly.

Harold's expression quickly changed into a smile and he darted forward.

"I call Shotgun!" He shouted while he ran towards the center of the house, unaware of the giant crater in the middle of the floor.

Harold tripped and fell into the crater, shaking what was left of the house when he collided with the basement floor.

"CANNONBALL!" Billy shouted as he jumped into the crater, causing a smaller, but still ground-shaking thud when he hit the ground.

Grim looked over the edge of the crater at Billy and Harold, who lay writhing in pain on the basement floor.

"I guess I'll have to go down there and make the portal…" Grim said with a sigh as he carefully lowered himself down into the basement.

There was a flash of light as the portal appeared and Billy, Grim, and Harold now found themselves in the center of town, standing on top of an overpass thatoverlooked the steak sauce river below.

"Hmmm…I don't think that's normal…" Harold said as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Grim said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I know! Donut King is usually open on Sundays!" Harold shouted as he pointed towards his favorite donut shop, which was one of the few buildings that hadn't been completely destroyed.

"It's Tuesday you idiot! And that's not the point!" Grim shouted. He felt as if he were talking to Billy and not a fully grown man.

Grim looked down and saw that the river of steak sauce was starting to overflow, flooding Endsville even more. He watched as the dark liquid slowly spread throughout the town until it surrounded them in all directions. Grim realized that they didn't have much time left, so he tried to calm down.

"Harold, as you can see, Endsville is being attacked by the sinister power of steak sauce and it's only a matter of time before that steak sauce floods the entire area. I brought you here because you're the only person I know who never stops eating and is willing to eat anything, no matter how sickening it is." Grim explained while Harold stared blankly at him.

Harold stood motionless for a moment, trying to soak everything in before he spoke, "Wait a minute….you want me to eat all that steak sauce?" Even he thought it was a stupid idea.

"Come on, Dad! I've seen you eat plenty of stuff worse than this!" Billy exclaimed, trying to encourage him.

"I don't know, Billy…." Harold said doubtfully.

"Remember on my third birthday when you ate my entire cake in one bite before I even blew out the candles?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy, but that was only-"

Billy interrupted, "Or that time when we went to that all-you-can-eat buffet and everyone said that the potato salad was rotten and anyone who ate it would only have minutes left to live? But than you ate all of it and went into the dumpster outside to look for dessert!"

A look of pride started to appear on Harold's face as he spoke, "It was nothing special, really…"

"You're my hero dad, and I hope that some day I grow up to be just like you…except with a moustache!" Billy added. He looked up at his dad, who had tears in his eyes (Grim looked like he was about to be sick).

"I'll do it!" Harold shouted as he raised his clenched fist in the air. He pulled out a bib and tied it around his neck, then pulled out a knife and a fork that he kept in each pocket (just in case).

"This was a mistake…" Grim said as covered his face with his hands.

"Let's do this thing." Harold said in a corny, overdramatic voice, just before he dove head-first into the streak sauce beneath them.

* * *

The next day was sunny and clear for Endsville. The immense throne that had once stood above everything else was now nothing more than a pile of rubble in the center of the town. Steak sauce was splattered over everything, but the steak sauce river that threatened to flood the entire town was gone. The steak sauce demons were gone as well and the citizens of Endsville slowly crept back to what was left of their homes. Billy and Grim stood still in the middle of the street, both covered in steak sauce. They both stared at Billy's dad, who lay on the sidewalk in front of them. 

Harold's stomach was at least twice its size, filled entirely with steak sauce. Steak sauce was splattered all over him, giving him the appearance of a giant blob instead of a person. A loud gurgling sound came from his stomach as he groaned.

"Can't eat steak sauce…no more…" He said in a weak voice. "Hey, some steak sauce!" He shouted immediately afterwards as he picked up a glob of steak sauce off the street and began to devour it.

A disgusted look appeared on Grim's face, "I didn't think he'd eat the steak sauce demons, too."

Just as Grim said that Harold burped loudly, causing spit, steak sauce, and the horns of a demon to come flying out of his mouth. That was too much for Grim, who started to throw up. Billy looked over at Grim, who was still vomiting, and smiled.

"Want some breakfast, Grim?" Billy asked as he offered Grim a handful of steak sauce.

"Get that out of my face!" Grim shouted angrily.

"Whatever you say, Grim. MORE FOR ME-AHHHH!" Billy exclaimed as he stuffed the steak sauce into his face, getting more of it in his nose than in his mouth.

Grim wiped off his mouth and tried not to look at the disgusting spectacle of Billy trying to eat. He looked down the street and saw what remained of Mandy's throne.

"Come on, Billy. I guess we should go see if Mandy is still alive." He said coldly as he started to walk towards the broken stone pieces of the throne that spread along the center of town.

Billy stopped eating and ran ahead of Grim, eager to see Mandy again.

* * *

As Mandy regained consciousness she saw two shadowy figures standing over her. There was darkness for a few seconds as she closed her eyes, then opened them again to see Grim and Billy staring at her. She had a piercing headache, but the rest of her body felt numb. Grim and Billy stepped backwards while Mandy slowly stood up from the floor. The numbness she felt was replaced by aching pain while she struggled to stand up. 

Suddenly the memories of the past few days rushed back into Mandy's mind: the addiction, the demons, the destruction of her hometown, and everything else that had happened to her ever since she drank that first bottle.

She avoided the gazes of the other two and looked around the room instead. It looked a lot like Billy's house, but Mandy knew that was impossible because she was there when his house was destroyed. Mandy felt sick to her stomach as she turned her back on Billy and Grim and walked over to a window in front of her. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Mandy couldn't see the town from the window but she knew that 'the Unrelenting Power' was gone. For once in her life Mandy actually felt a little guilty.

She sighed, "Not that I really care, but I guess I went a little too far with the steak sauce demons and all that." Her voice was softer than usually.

There was silence for few moments after she said that. Mandy turned away from the window and looked at Billy and Grim, who continued to stare. Billy had a stupid smile on his face, but Grim wore a very puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" Grim asked in confusion.

Mandy looked just as confused as Grim, "You know what I'm talking about, Grim. The steak sauce demons, steak sauce rain, the red clouds and lightening…" She wondered how Grim could have forgotten this.

"What you talkin' bout Mandy!" Said Billy, Gary Coleman style.

"That bottle of steak sauce I got out of Grim's trunk, it unleased the Unrelenting Power of Steak Sauce, the demons…" Mandy said weakly as she looked frantically from Grim to Billy, who were starting to look worried.

Grim thought for a moment, "That bottle in my trunk was just some of old Granny Grim's special steak sauce, it was probably centuries old!" He explained, "The only thing you did after you drank that was climb on top of a telephone pole in the center of Endsville and babble like a lunatic while you threw empty steak sauce bottles at random people."

"I got hit ten times!" Billy exclaimed as he proudly revealed the shards of broken glass imbedded in his nose.

Mandy felt lightheaded and sweat began to form on her forehead as she leaned against the wall. She was unable to except what Grim was trying to say.

"What did you think happened, Mandy? Grim wondered, "You don't think you-"

"Shut your mouth, bonehead!" Mandy yelled angrily in her usual voice while she tried to keep her balance.

Billy sprang forward as Mandy limped towards the door, "Wait Mandy! Don't leave!" He shouted.

Mandy kicked him where it hurts (not the shin) as he approached, knocking him to the floor in pain. She stormed out the door and onto the sidewalk, where she could still hear the voices of Billy and Grim:

"All this groin kicking gives me a strange urge to go see a dumpster hobo, Grim!"

"We are definitely not going to see a 'dumpster hobo', Billy!"

"HOBO-THUNDA!"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"HOBO-THUNDA!"

"Stop it! Stop saying that word!"

"HOBO JAMBOREE!"

"THAT'S IT! I HATE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR! KILL YOU AND THAT STUPID GIRL! THEN I'LL BE FREE! FREEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAH!

The sounds of Billy's nonsensical shouting and Grim's mental breakdown faded away as Mandy walked down the street. She took one last look at the house she had just left, which _was _Billy's house. It had never been destroyed, neither had Endsville, which could be seen in the distance. Mandy stopped walking and lowered her head; everything that happened after she went into Grim's trunk, the demons, the throne, everything was just another hallucination. Mandy looked up and saw her parent's car pull into her driveway ahead.

Mandy took a deep breath, "I need to stop drinking steak sauce…" She said quietly as she started to walk home.

THE END

**I actually thought this was going to be a short chapter when I started to write it (surprise!). You may be asking yourself: **

**If Mandy hallucinated the steak sauce demon part and all that, then what about the part with Billy and Grim with the hobo and with Billy's dad. How could she hallucinate about that if she wasn't even there?**

**Well, there is a perfectly good explanation for that…ummmm…uhhhh…..LOL! I know, it doesn't really make any sense! What are you going to do about it? Write me a bad review?... Oh crap.**

**(sigh) Yeah I know, it's kind of stupid, but that's how the story ends. Maybe it could make sense, like when you have a dream but it's from the point of view of someone/something else. Maybe that's just me, I don't know. I assume that hallucinations can get pretty strange (especially steak sauce induced ones), so it's possible Mandy could have hallucinated all of that. Oh well, it's just a story (based on a cartoon). To be perfectly honest, I got bored with this story after the third chapter. The last two chapters were difficult to write and I started to get tired of writing them fairly quickly. The only two things I really looked forward to writing for the last two chapters was when Billy and Grim meet the hobo and the end of the fifth chapter and that's about it. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm totally unhappy with the last two chapters, I just think they could have been better (a lot better). I apologize to anyone who was disappointed by chapters 4 and 5.**

**(I might as well keep typing, this chapter is already too long anyway)**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed my crappy story and anyone who might submit reviews in the future. The responses people had to this story exceeded my expectations and helped motivate me to keep writing chapters. I really appreciated the reviews. Anyways, with school finally ending and summer approaching I plan on writing more GA fanfics with all the time I'll have (I don't have anything better to do). Hopefully I can submit the first chapter to my next story by middle/late June. That's all I gots to say. Thanks again for reading.**

**Ummmmmmmmmm….._ribbit?_**


End file.
